Un Vide dans le Coeur
by Lys8375
Summary: Un jour, deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, vivants à des années lumières de distance, posent la même question à ceux qui les élèvent. Tous les oppose en apparence, mais...


**Salut à tos! Alors une troisième petite fic à rajouter à ma très courte liste^^ Aujour'hui je dis un mot sur la façon dont j'écris. Avant d'écrire su l'ordi, j'écris toujours sur papier. Toujours. J'arrive d'avantage à écrire et à trouver l'inspiration de cette manière. Le émotion passe beaucoup plus facilement qu'en tapant sur un clavier. Bon. J'arrête de vous embêter avec mon petit bavardage, et vous laisse profiter.**

**Comme toujours, aucun des personnages ou des lieux ne m'appartiennent à mon grand regrtet. Tout est la propriété de Georges Lucas. **

* * *

><p><strong>Un Vide dans le Coeur<strong>

Il y a bien longtemps dans une Galaxie lointaine, très lointaine, sur deux planètes éloignées l'une de l'autre par des Années-Lumières, deux enfants vivent et grandissent, en ayant depuis toujours au fond du cœur, un manque, un vide qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Un vide, comme si quelqu'un d'essentiel manquait dans leur existence. Deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, que tout oppose dans leur apparence et leur environnement mais qui sont en réalité inconditionnellement liés. Sans le savoir, le même jour, ils posent chacun la même question à ceux qui les élèvent.

Dans la Bordure Extérieure, sur la planète Tatooïne, au sein d'une ferme d'humidité au milieu du désert, un petit garçon de neuf ans, blond aux yeux bleus, s'approchent de sa tante dans la cuisine.

« Tante Beru?

« Oui Luke? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le garçon hésita. Certes, sa tante était plus patiente que son oncle mais il ne voulait pas la déranger pour rien et... ce qu'il voulait dire... ça n'avait pas de sens...

« Tante Beru... Pourquoi?... Enfin, parfois.. j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose...

« Comment ça «il te manque quelque chose? » interrogea t-elle

Luke se tortilla nerveusement et mit une main sur son cœur

« Justement, je ne sais pas. Des fois.. je suis seul et j'ai l'impression que je devrais être avec quelqu'un ou plutôt que quelqu'un devrais être là, avec moi. Des fois, j'ai l'impression d'être tout seul, même quand je suis avec toi, oncle Owen ou des amis. C'est comme si.. je sais pas.. comme si j'avais un vide dans le cœur. Et depuis longtemps... Depuis toujours, je crois...

Le garçon se tut, gêné parce que ça n'avait pas de sens, persuadé que sa tante ne le prendrait pas au sérieux et il garda les yeux baissés. Mais Beru avait compris et sa bouche s'était ouverte légèrement en écoutant son neveu. Elle savait à quoi Luke faisait référence sans le savoir. Ce vide dans son cœur, c'était sa sœur jumelle. Lorsque Obi-Wan Kenobi leur avait confié Luke à elle et à Owen, il leur avait révélé qu'il avait une sœur jumelle, élevée elle par un ami de leur mère. Et Luke ressentait son absence, même sans l'avoir jamais connue. Le garçon avait, de toute évidence, hérité des aptitudes d'Anakin. Beru s'agenouilla alors pour lui faire face et sourit.

« Je te crois mon chéri, fit-elle doucement et simplement.

Le garçon leva la tête, ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique emplis de gratitude._ « Les mêmes yeux que son père »,_ se souvint Beru. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas révéler à Luke l'existence de sa sœur, mais elle pouvait au moins apaiser ses craintes.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as cette sensation Luke. Mais je fais te dire quelque chose de très important.

« Quoi tante Beru?

«Ce vide est très important. Mais même s'il est douloureux, tu dois vivre avec. Un jour viendra, tu rencontreras quelqu'un de très important, et ce jour là, face à cette personne, ce vide s'estompera. Il se remplira comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Cette personne sera très importante car elle aussi, verra un vide qu'elle ressentait disparaître.

Les yeux de Luke se mirent alors à briller et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Beru adorait lorsque son neveu souriait comme ça. Elle était aussi sûre de ce qu'elle avait dit. Un jour, Luke rencontrerait sa sœur, et pourrait la connaître et vivre près d'elle.

« Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis Tante Beru? demanda t-il.

« Bien sûr mon chéri.

« Merci beaucoup.

Alors le garçon sortit de la cuisine en souriant. Il passant sa journée tranquillement, jouant ou bricolant, et le soir, allongée sur son lit, il se mit à penser à cette personne inconnue. Il pria très fort pour la rencontrer un jour.

* * *

><p>À des Années-Lumière de là, sur la belle au planète d'Alderaan, au centre du Palais Royal, une petite princesse de neuf ans également, brune aux yeux bruns frappa à la porte du bureau de son père et entra à l'intérieur.<p>

« Papa?

« Oui Leia? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

La fillette hésita. Ses parents, même s'ils n'étaient que ses parents adoptifs, elle le savait maintenant, avaient toujours été gentils et attentionnés avec elle. Mais... ce qu'elle voulait dire n'était pas.. logique.. même si...

« Papa.. pourquoi.. enfin, parfois... j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose.

« Comment ça, «il te manque quelque chose? » demanda Bail.

Leia se tortilla nerveusement et mit une main sur son cœur.

« Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer papa... Je ne sais pas... Des fois... je suis seule et j'ai l'impression que je devrais être avec quelqu'un, ou plutôt, que quelqu'un devrait être avec moi... Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être seule, même quand je suis avec toi, maman ou Winter. Je sens.. C'est comme si.. comme s'il me manquait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, comme si j'avais un vide dans le cœur.. et depuis longtemps.

La petite princesse se tût, les joues rouges, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Elle n'était pas logique, son père allait forcément rigoler gentiment... Mais il ne le fit pas. Bail Organa avait écarquillé les yeux en écoutant sa fille adoptive et s'était levé de son bureau pour s'approcher d'elle. Il savait parfaitement à qui Leia faisait référence. À son frère jumeau, Luke. Il était là lors de la naissance des jumeaux, et avant qu'il n'emmène Leia sur Alderaan, tous deux avaient été dans le même berceau. Et maintenant, à travers la Galaxie, elle ressentait son absence. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Je te crois ma chérie, fit-il doucement et simplement.

La fillette leva la tête, ses grands yeux bruns remplis de gratitude. _« Les mêmes yeux que Padmé, »_ se souvint Bail. Combien de fois avait-il vu ces yeux brillants et déterminés arguer au Sénat... La sécurité de Leia et de son frère dépendant de l'ignorance de chacun d'eux, mais Bail pouvait néanmoins apaiser les craintes de sa fille.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as cette sensation ma princesse, mais je vais te dire quelque chose de très important.

« Quoi papa? Demanda t-elle.

« Ce vide est très important. Même s'il est douloureux, tu dois vivre avec. Mais un jour viendra où tu rencontreras quelqu'un de très important, et jour là, face à cette personne, ce vide que tu ressens s'effacera. Ce sera comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et ce quelqu'un sera très important car lui aussi verra un vide qu'il ressentait disparaître.

Les yeux de Leia se mirent à briller et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Bail aimait quand elle souriait comme ça. C'était le sourire de Padmé, et il était sûre qu'un jour, Leia et Luke se reverraient. Ils pourraient se connaitre, vivre côte à côte, et le moment de leur réunion signifiera la fin de l'Empire.

« Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis papa? fit Leia.

« Bien sûr ma chérie.

« Merci beaucoup.

Alors, la fillette quitta le bureau de son père, souriante, et se dirigea vers la salle d'étude. Elle continua sa journée tranquillement, jouant et étudiant. Le soir venu, étendue sur son lit, la petite princesse se mit à penser à cette personne inconnue, et elle pria très fort pour la rencontrer un jour.

* * *

><p><em>10 ans plus tard, sur l'Étoile Noire.<em>

Luke rentra dans la cellule de la Princesse Leia. Il resta immobile un moment, subjuguée par sa beauté mais aussi par une étrange sensation. Leia se réveilla et fixa d'un air étonné le stormtrooper devant elle.

« Ils recrutent des nains maintenant dans les commandos?

« Hein? Ah oui, l'uniforme.

Luke retira son casque.

« Je suis Luke Skywalker, je viens à votre secours.

Et à ce moment précis, tous deux ressentirent le vide infini qu'ils avaient dans leur cœur depuis leur naissance disparaître en une seconde. Mais ce ne fut que plusieurs années plus tard que la réponse apparut.

* * *

><p><em><span>An 4 après la Bataille de Yavin,<span>_

_« Leia! Leia est ma sœur!_

_« La Force est puissante dans ma famille. Mon père à ce don, j'ai ce don et.. ma sœur l'a aussi.. Oui. C'est toi Leia..._

_«.. Je sais.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.. Je l'ai toujours su..._

Ils étaient frère et sœur. Ils étaient jumeaux. Et avec cette révélation, vint les réponses à beaucoup de questions sans réponses. La réponse à ce vide dans le cœur depuis leur naissance.

**FIN**


End file.
